rwbyocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalis Magony
Backstory Childhood Kalis was a loud and annoying kid. She loved to play with everyone, but when someone didn't play with her. She got upset until they started to play with her. Kalis mostly stayed with her mother as she loved to watch her cook and eventually learned out to cook through watching her mom cook. Her parents always told her to help people whenever she can. After hearing about Hunters and Huntress' helping people, she wanted to become one. At the age of 5, she started learning about what it means to be a huntress and also learning what weapon she wants. One day, Kalis was found looking up twin daggers and bows. This is where she found her weapon. Her mother and father were worried about her, but agreed to let her go to Signal Academy. Signal Academy Kalis kept to herself, eventually getting a friend. She was afraid that people wouldn't like her because she was loud and annoying. She got C's just so she can pass. While outside the school, Kalis tripped, causing her skirt to fly up and show her panties, as everyone laughed and joked about it. Not knowing her semblance, she manipulated everyone's memories to make them forget what happened to her. She came to the school the next day, expecting to get made fun of, but instead, everyone greeted her and asked how she was doing. This made her think that her semblance was Memory Manipulation. Using her brain for final exams in all her classes, she scored the highest of her classes. This reason being that her parents said if she doesn't do good, getting higher than a C, she is not going to Beacon. Kalis took that to heart and also promised to get higher grades in Beacon as well. Beacon She arrived at Beacon with a better attitude then what she had in Signal. She is now more open about how she acts and where she comes from. Personality Kalis is loud and obnoxious, but she wants the best for her friends. When it comes to her friends and their personal issues, she will listen, care, and be there for them. She will drop everything, litterly everything, to help her friends, or anyone. She doesn't take kindly to bullies and will get into a fight if she has to. Weapon Her weapon, HeartBreaker, is twin daggers and bow that shoot dust arrows. The daggers and the bow match her hair with the small details being green. In the hilts of the daggers, there is a heart and a broken heart on each side. Weakness Kalis can't think while doing. It will take her a while to figure out what she needs to do and when she needs to do it. She isn't a fast thinker, so she needs the help of her teammates, or her reaction time, to help if she needs to think of something on the dot. Strengths She is great at CQC and far range combat. She can plan out everything if she knows how many, where, and when the enemy is and attack. She can even use her semblance to make the enemies attack everyone, but herself and her friends. Team She is apart of Team DARK. Her teammates are, Dusk Schnee Rose, Amber Branwen, and Rin Kayagami. Semblance Kalis' semblance is Memory Maniuplation. This allows her to manipulate the memories of anyone she can see. She can maniuplate the memory to make it look like nothing happened or something else happened. Maniuplating someone's memory, takes a lot of stress and drains her aura.